The Former Recluse of 4B
by ynotlleb
Summary: A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses" where Sheldon lives across the hall from Penny and Bernadette. Amy and Raj do not appear in this TBBT universe.
1. A new friend

_**A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Story starts the day after the end of the previous story.**_

#####################

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Bernadette entered The Cheesecake Factory together. Just after they entered they saw Sheldon's new Monday Physics discussion colleague Dr. Sally Garcia walking towards the exit.

Sheldon "Good evening Dr. Garcia, fancy meeting you here."

Sally "Good evening to you Dr. Cooper, this is my boyfriend Dr. Simon Edwards."

Sheldon shook hands with Dr. Edwards.

"Pleased to meet you Doctor, I work at Caltech with Dr. Garcia. These are my Caltech friends Dr. Hofstadter, Mr. Wolowitz and Dr. Rostenkowski."

Simon "Pleased to meet you, if you will excuse me I need to get to the hospital. Unlike Sally I am a real Doctor."

Dr. Garcia and Dr. Edwards left the restaurant together.

Penny was already waiting by their usual table, she had seen everything.

"Oh sweetie, I am sorry..."

#####################

The next day Leonard, Howard and Bernadette were all having lunch in the Caltech canteen

Sally "Hello, may I join you for lunch."

Leonard "Please join us Dr. Garcia."

Sally "Thanks, sorry we couldn't stay and socialise at The Cheesecake Factory but Simon's free time is very limited, he really had to get to the hospital."

Leonard "No problem, my sister is a medical researcher."

Howard "How are you enjoying Caltech?"

Sally "I've been here a month, I am not getting as lost as often these days."

Bernadette "I know the feeling, I've been here nearly 2 months. Did you enjoy The Cheesecake Factory?"

Sally "It was fine, why do you ask?"

Bernadette "I used to work there when I was a graduate student so I could pay the bills."

Sally "I worked in a bookshop when I was studying for my PhD..."

#####################

Over the next few months Sally continued to join in with Sheldon and Leonard's Monday Physics discussions. She also got to befriend Bernadette and Howard, she would frequently meet up with them for lunch. Then one Friday lunchtime...

"Hello Leonard, lunchtime again."

"Hello Sally."

"No Howard or Bernadette today?"

"Oh, didn't you hear. Howard's mother passed away last night. She had a heart attack, it was all very unexpected :-("

"Oh, that's terrible, poor Howard."

"Obviously Howard is not at work today, Bernadette is with him."

#####################

One week later there was a memorial service for Mrs Wolowitz, there had been a private funeral for family members 2 days earlier. Howard was in the front row with Bernadette and lots of family members, although Howard's father was conspicuous by his absence. Bernadette's parents were also there as were several Caltech friends and colleagues. Just before the service started Leonard, Penny and Sheldon were joined by Sally.

Sheldon "Hello Sally, thank you for joining us on this sad day. This is Leonard's girlfriend Penny"

Sally "It's the least I could do. I know what poor Howard is going through, both my parents died a few years ago when I was a graduate student. A shame I never met her, Howard often talked about his mother. Pleased to meet you Penny."

Penny "She was mother to all of us in her way. Hello Sally."

Leonard "If only my own mother could be that nice."

#####################

After the death of Mrs Wolowitz there were some changes in the social group. Howard inherited the house from his mother and Bernadette gradually moved in with him. At the same time Leonard gradually moved in with Penny. A couple of months after the memorial service Sheldon now lived in 4B with Leonard and Penny as his neighbours across the hall in 4A. Sheldon continued to mostly work from home apart from his Monday Physics discussions with Leonard and Sally.


	2. Life is too short

_**A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 2 starts four months after the memorial service.**_

#####################

It was the usual Thursday night Pizza party in 4A. Sheldon had already joined Leonard and Penny, they were waiting for Howard and Bernadette to arrive when the door opened. Howard and Bernadette entered holding hands with big smiles on their faces.

Howard "Oh good, you are all here."

Bernadette "We have some news" then together they said "We're engaged to be married!"

The room erupted in cheering and some very friendly hugs.

Penny "So when did you decide?"

Howard "After Bernadette moved in it felt very comfortable having her around. Also after my mother died I knew I shouldn't waste time, life is too short."

Bernadette "Howard asked me when we got home from work, I said yes straight away."

Sheldon "Many congratulations my friends."

#####################

Things soon started to happen quickly with Howard and Bernadette. The next day they went to see Bernadette's parents, who were both very happy with the news. They decided to get married 2 months later, as life is too short to wait. Leonard agreed to be best man and Penny maid of honour. Sheldon helped with the wedding planning. They managed to get the Caltech Athenaeum club for the wedding.

Invitations were sent to the Wolowitz and Rostenkowski families, several Caltech friends were invited. An invitation was sent to Sally and her Doctor boyfriend Simon.

#####################

About three weeks before the wedding it was the usual Monday Physics discussion. Leonard and Sheldon were already discussing a paper that had just been published when Sally arrived.

Leonard "Sally is here."

Sheldon "Good morning Dr. Garcia, how are you Sally?"

Sally "Dr. Garcia is not good gentlemen. You remember Dr. Simon Edwards."

Sheldon "Yes, we met him at the Cheesecake Factory."

Sally "I never got to spend that much time with Simon as he was so busy at the hospital. Well he wasn't so busy not to have another girlfriend on the side. I went to his apartment yesterday and he was busy 'playing doctor' with one of his colleagues from the hospital, Dr. Stephanie Barnett. She knew nothing about me, she also thought he was so busy not to have much time for her. Dr. Edwards can find some other girlfriends to 'play doctor' with."

Sheldon "You are clearly distressed Dr. Garcia, I shall take you for a hot beverage."

Sally "Thank you Sheldon, please excuse me Leonard but I am not really up for a discussion this week. I will probably see you for lunch later in the week."

#####################

One week later Sally arrived for the Monday Physics discussion before Leonard.

"Good morning Sally, how are you today?"

"I have gone through denial, anger and acceptance. I am now totally over Dr. Edwards."

"As you know Howard and Bernadette are getting married in just under two weeks. Just as a friend would you like to accompany me to the wedding?..."


	3. Smartly dressed men

_**A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 3 starts two days before the wedding.**_

#####################

The usual Thursday night Pizza Party was to be used to make the final preparations for the wedding of Howard and Bernadette, scheduled for Saturday.

Sheldon knocked on the door of 4B

Knock, knock, knock "Penny and Leonard"

Knock, knock, knock "Penny and Leonard"

Knock, knock, knock "Penny and Leonard"

Penny opened the door "Hi sweetie. Oh, hello Sally, please come in."

Sally entered with Sheldon and said "Hello everybody"

Leonard "Hello Sally, what brings you here?"

Sheldon "I bring her here. Dr Garcia has kindly agreed to accompany me to the wedding, just as a friend. She knows I will be helping to organise things at the Athenaeum Club on Saturday before the wedding, she has offered to help me on the day so I suggested she came here to find out what the final arrangements are going to be."

Bernadette "Thank you Sally, that's very kind of you."

Howard "Welcome Sally, I hope you like Pizza..."

#####################

Saturday morning, Sally knocked on the door of 4B.

"Ah good morning, Dr. Garcia, right on time."

"Good morning to you Dr. Cooper, my don't you look smart!"

"Thank you Sally, even I know that a Batman t-shirt would not be appropriate attire as a wedding guest. First thing we have to do this morning is take best man Leonard to the Wolowitz household so he can then travel to the wedding with Howard."

"Where is Penny?"

"She is already over at the Rostenkowski household helping Bernadette get ready. We have been told in no uncertain terms that men are not allowed there this morning."

Knock, knock, knock "Leonard"

Knock, knock, knock "Leonard"

Knock, knock, knock "Leonard"

"Good morning Sheldon and Sally, ready to go?"

"Good morning Leonard, you look smart as well."

"Thank you Sally, I decided not to wear a hoodie today for the wedding."

"OK, let's get the best man over to Howard, I presume that you have the ring Leonard?"

Fifteen minutes later _chez_ Wolowitz

Sheldon "Good morning Howard."

Sally "Another smartly dressed man, this is all a very pleasant change."

Howard "Thanks for bringing Leonard. May I introduce my Aunt Betty and Uncle Elliot. These are my friends Leonard, Sheldon and Sally. Leonard is the best man and he is staying here with me, Sheldon and Sally are off to the wedding venue to make sure everything is ready."

Elliot "Pleased to meet you."

Betty "If only my sister were here to see her little boy get married..."

#####################

Thirty minutes later Sheldon and Sally were getting the last minute things sorted at the Athenaeum Club.

Sheldon was on the phone as the guests started to arrive. "The bridegroom and best man are on their way, ETA five minutes."

Sheldon and Sally were telling brides family to sit at the front on the left and grooms family to sit at the front on the right.

"So where do we sit Dumbass?"

"Yeah, where do we sit Coopah?"

Sally "Greetings Drs Winkle and Kripke, sit wherever you like but not at the front"

Kripke and Winkle went to sit down

"Thank you Dr. Garcia"

"You are welcome Dr. Cooper"

"Howard and Leonard are almost here, I will go and greet them, could you carry on cat-herding the guests?"

#####################

One hour later at the wedding reception

"Welcome everybody to Caltech on this special day of the wedding of my friends Howard and Bernadette, my name is Leonard Hofstadter and I have the honour to be best man today. Three years ago Howard finally plucked up the courage to ask a pretty waitress at The Cheesecake Factory out on a date. This waitress agreed provided Howard could find a date for her friend Penny. So that is how Howard met Bernadette and I met my girlfriend Penny, we are both eternally grateful to Howard and Bernadette for inviting us to the double date. Penny and I are both glad that we can play our part in this wedding. Could you all raise your glasses in a toast to the bride and groom, Bernadette and Howard!"

"Hello everybody, many many thanks for being here with us on this wonderful day. My name is Mister Howard Wolowitz, I emphasise the word Mister as I am one of the very few people here without a Ph.D :-). I would like to thank Dr. Leonard Hofstadter for being my Frodo Baggins and acting as the ring bearer. I would like to thank Penny for acting as maid of honour, she was assisted by my new sisters-in-law Sara and Rebecca Rostenkowski who were the bridesmaids. Thanks to my friends Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Sally Garcia for making sure you all knew where to sit when we got married. Finally I would like to thank my beautiful wife Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz for everything.

It is good to see so many family members here today, but sadly there is one very special person who isn't here today. My mother, Debbie Wolowitz, raised me alone after my father abandoned us when I was only 11 years old. Sadly she died six months ago, I miss her every day. Could you all raise your glasses in a toast to the memory of Mrs. Debbie Wolowitz."

Sheldon and Sally were sat together at the reception

"Sheldon, I noticed that you only drank water for the toasts. Would you like some champagne?"

"No thank you Sally."

"It would be a shame for this champagne to go to waste?"

"I don't drink alcohol Sally"

"Why ever not?"

"Why should I bow to societal pressure?"

"Touché Sheldon, why indeed."

"My father drank himself to death when I was 14 years old."

Sally took hold of Sheldon's hand

"I'm sorry to hear that Sheldon."


	4. Sunday lunch

**_A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 4 starts the day after the wedding._**

#####################

The day after the wedding Sheldon was busy doing Physics in his apartment when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh it's you Sally, I wasn't expecting anyone to disturb me this morning, Leonard and Penny know not to disturb me on Sunday mornings."

"Good morning to you Dr. Cooper, I didn't get you out of bed when I knocked on the door?"

"No, I was busy doing some Physics, I need to catch up, all this wedding stuff has cut down on my work this week. Anyway, where are my manners, please come in Dr. Garcia, would you like a hot beverage?"

"Actually I have come to take you out to lunch as a thank you for inviting me to be your guest at the wedding. After breaking up with Simon I was not feeling good but getting involved in the wedding cheered me up no end."

"So where do you want to eat?..."

#####################

Next day it was time for another Monday Physics discussion

"Hello Sally, did you enjoy the wedding?"

"Yes I did Leonard, how are the newlyweds?"

"Penny got a message from Bernadette last night, they arrived in Hawaii yesterday for their honeymoon, they get back in 13 days time. Penny says thanks to you and Sheldon for all your help with the wedding and she hopes that you can both come for pizza on Thursday."

"Thank you Leonard, I look forward to it."

Then Sheldon spoke "OK Doctors, before we got so busy with wedding stuff last week we were working on a draft paper together. I discussed this paper with Dr. Garcia yesterday and I have revised it, what do you think of the changes Dr. Hofstadter?"

#####################

Thursday night

Knock, knock, knock "Penny and Leonard"

knock, knock, knock "Penny and Leonard"

knock, knock, knock "Penny and Leonard"

Penny opened the door of 4A

"Welcome Sheldon and Sally" and then she gave them both a friendly hug.

Leonard said "glad you could make it Sally, have some pizza."

Sally said "Thank you Penny."

"Last Thursday we were so busy talking about the wedding I didn't get to know you properly Sally, where is home?"

"I'm from Florida."

"Nebraska"

"My parents used to work at 'Walt Disney World' but about 15 years ago they got transferred to 'Disneyland' so I moved to California with them. I went to college at University of California Irvine and then did my PhD and first postdoc at UCLA, a few months ago I moved to Caltech and got to work with Dr. Cooper and Dr. Hofstadter."

"Do you miss Florida?"

"Yes but California is my home now. How did you get to know Sheldon?"

"About a year ago Bernadette and I moved in across the hall from Sheldon. He was quite a recluse back then, we first got to know him when he got locked out of 4B. Leonard knew him from Caltech."

Sheldon then said "after getting to know my neighbours and their boyfriends they gradually brought me out into the world."

Leonard said "Sheldon would then come to Caltech to discuss Physics with me."

Sally "now I get to discuss Physics with the great Dr. Cooper, all thanks to you."


	5. Aloha

_**A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 5, the newlyweds return.**_

#####################

15 days after the wedding Sheldon and Sally were having Sunday lunch again.

"Thank you for lunch Dr. Garcia, according to my phone Howard and Bernadette's plane home from Hawaii should be landing in half an hour."

"Let us drive to the airport to greet our friends then. Off we go Dr. Cooper."

45 minutes later they were in the arrivals lounge at the airport where they met up with Penny and Leonard.

Penny said "good timing, Bernadette just sent me a text, they are waiting for their luggage."

10 minutes later Mr. Wolowitz and Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz appeared which resulted in lots of friendly hugging :-)

Bernadette "Thanks for welcoming us home our friends."

Howard then handed over 4 packages "These are for you as a thank you for all your help with the wedding. Please wear them for the pizza party on Thursday night. We can carry on celebrating then."

Bernadette "Now I need to get back home with my husband and carry on living happily ever after. No doubt we will see three of you at work during the week."

Penny "do you need a ride home Sheldon?"

Sheldon "Yes please, thank you for lunch today Dr. Garcia."

Sally kissed Sheldon on the lips "thank you Dr. Cooper, see you tomorrow."

#####################

Thursday night, clad in their new Hawaiian Aloha shirts Sheldon and knocked on the door of 4B

Knock, knock, knock "Penny and Leonard"

knock, knock, knock "Penny and Leonard"

knock, knock, knock "Penny and Leonard"

Penny, wearing her Aloha shirt, opened the door.

"Hi sweetie, Hi Sally" as Sheldon and Sally walked in holding hands...


	6. Bookshop

**_A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 6, Sally's past._**

#####################

Sheldon and Sally got into a regular habit of going out for Sunday lunch together. Four weeks after Howard and Bernadette returned from their honeymoon Sally showed Sheldon a part of her past.

"So Dr. Cooper, what do you think of this place, I would eat here all the time when I was at UCLA."

"Not bad Dr. Garcia, good food at reasonable prices, ideal for impecunious graduate students."

"Have you been to UCLA before?"

"I was here for a conference 10 years ago, I didn't enjoy it."

"Why not?"

"I had to give a keynote lecture, I hate speaking to large audiences."

"Oh yes, now I remember the talk, I had just started my Ph.D. I didn't understand much of it."

At the end of lunch, after they had paid the bill, Sally showed her another part of her past across the road from the restaurant.

"So Dr. Cooper, here is the UCLA bookshop, I worked here part-time during my PhD studies. If you are interested in book shopping I still have my staff discount card."

Sheldon took Sally by the hand "lead on Dr. Garcia."

As they entered Sally was hugged by a middle aged woman

"Hello Janet"

"Hello Sally, long time no see."

"Janet, I would like to introduce Dr. Sheldon Cooper"

"Welcome Dr. Cooper"

"Sheldon this is my old friend and bookshop boss Janet."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am, could you please direct me to the Physics section..."

#####################

Next day at Caltech, before the Monday Physics discussion, Sheldon is reading a new Physics textbook when Leonard arrived

"Hello Sheldon, sorry I am a bit late, just checked in the lab, all the equipment is working now. Have you seen Sally this morning?"

"No, I have not seen her since yesterday."

"Strange, she is not normally late for these discussions?"

Then Sheldon's phone rang "Hello, yes this is Sheldon Cooper". Sheldon listened to the phone call for about 30 seconds and then stood up "Leonard, Sally is in the hospital!"


	7. One Doctor too many

**_A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 7, Hospital._**

#####################

30 minutes after the phone call Sheldon and Leonard arrived at the hospital, they were soon joined by Penny, Howard and Bernadette. They had an anxious 2 hour wait before a female "real Doctor" came to the waiting area.

"Hello, anyone here for Sally Garcia?"

Sheldon jumped up "that's us"

"Who might you be"

"I'm her boyfriend, the rest are her friends"

"Any family members?"

"Sally's closest family members are all in Florida."

"OK then friends of Sally Garcia. I am Dr. Barnett, your friend is going to be OK. She had a car accident this morning, her car was pushed off the highway and hit a parked car. She has a broken right arm and a badly bruised right leg. She should be out of hospital in a couple of days but she will need looking after when she gets back home. Do you want to go and see her?"

Five minutes later they were all in Sally's hospital room. Sally was awake enough to greet her friends although no friendly hugs were possible, all she could do was hold hands with her friends. Sheldon did most of the hand holding.

"Good afternoon Dr. Garcia."

"Good afternoon to you Dr. Cooper, sorry I missed the Physics discussion this morning but I was assisting with an X-ray scattering experiment on my right arm."

"As long as you were doing some Physics."

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible."

Suddenly the door opened, it was Dr. Edwards!

"Sally, I came as fast as I could."

Sally replied "Well Dr. Edwards I am in good medical hands here, I believe that you know Dr. Barnett? If you are here professionally then you are in the wrong place, we don't need a gynaecologist for this case. So go and do your Doctor stuff, I know it takes up so much of your time."

Dr. Edwards hurriedly left the room.

Dr. Barnett said "Oh I enjoyed that, but don't over exert yourself. I will leave you for while to talk to your friends, ring the bell for assistance, I will see you shortly. Good afternoon friends of Sally Garcia."


	8. Florida invitation

_**A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 8, a guest in 4A.**_

#####################

4 days after the accident Sheldon carefully helped Sally up the stairs to apartment 4A. Sally's friends had agreed to let her stay in Bernadette's old room in 4A but Sheldon would look after her as she recuperated. Leonard and Penny would drive her back to the hospital for physiotherapy. Penny and Bernadette had gone to Sally's apartment to bring her some clothes. Sheldon had told Caltech that he would be working from home until Sally had recovered.

Over the next four weeks Sheldon waited on Sally hand and foot. Sally could walk with some difficulty using a walking stick but couldn't do much else. Sheldon and Sally spent a lot of time doing Physics discussions. The day before Sally went back to the hospital Sheldon submitted a paper on their discussions.

At the hospital another X-ray scattering experiment revealed that the broken bones in Sally's right arm had healed, now she had to get some strength back in her right arm. It took another two weeks before Sally could start to do most things by herself. She then moved out of Bernadette's old bedroom across the hall to 4B where she moved in with Sheldon!

#####################

Six months later Howard had some news which he announced at the Thursday night pizza party.

"Next month a NASA rocket is going to launch carrying a Venus orbiter spacecraft, I designed and built an infrared camera for this spacecraft so I have been invited out to watch the launch at the Kennedy space centre in Florida. I have 4 tickets, who wants to come with me and Bernadette? it will give me the opportunity to visit some relatives in Florida."

Sheldon "I have never seen a space rocket launch, I went to see a Space Shuttle launch when I was a child but it was rained off."

Sally "You are not the only one with relatives in Florida Howard. How would you like to meet my family Dr. Cooper?"


	9. Lift off

A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 9, Florida.

#####################

One month later Howard, Bernadette, Sheldon and Sally were temporarily deafened when the shockwave hit as the Venus rocket took off. Howard had tears in his eyes as his camera set off on its long journey to the second planet. After the smoke had cleared and their ears had stopped ringing the four of them went off to the NASA post-launch lunch.

Sheldon "Thank you for that Howard, that was very impressive."

Bernadette "These space rockets contain wonderful pieces of engineering."

Howard "I wonder what it must be like to be on board one of those things when they take off?"

Sally "That was fun, can they set off another rocket for us after lunch?"

Sheldon "Are you glad to be home in Florida, when were you last here?"

Sally "I was here for my cousins wedding three years ago, it was the only time Simon ever came away with me for a weekend."

Howard "This will be my first chance to see my Florida relatives since my mother's funeral."

Sally "Where do your relatives live Howard?"

Howard "They live in Miami."

Sally "Mine live in Orlando."

After lunch friendly hugs were exchanged as the two couples separated.

#####################

90 minutes later in Orlando, Sally and Sheldon arrived at the home of Sally's Aunt and Uncle.

As they got ready to knock on the door Sally took Sheldon by the hand and said "are you ready for this Dr. Cooper?"

One minute later "Aunt Maria, Uncle James, cousin Brian, Uncle Carlos, Aunt Isabel, cousin Mary, cousin Michael, cousin George..."

six hours later as they returned to their hotel "I hope that wasn't too overwhelming Dr. Cooper?"

"You have a lot of relatives Dr. Garcia! I am glad you were there to protect me, I was close to freaking out with all those people around."

"Glad I could help?"

"I need to take you to Texas some time Dr. Garcia."

"I look forward to it Dr. Cooper."


	10. Missy

_**A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 10, a special visitor.**_

#####################

Two days after the launch Sheldon, Sally, Howard and Bernadette flew home from Florida. They were met at the airport by Leonard and Penny, who were holding hands and both had huge smiles on their faces.

Leonard "Hello our friends, welcome home from Florida, hope you had a good time?"

Penny "As you couldn't get us tickets to your rocket thing we were stuck here on the West Coast for the weekend."

Leonard "So we decided to go to Las Vegas"

Penny "and we got married!", she released her grip on her husband's hand to show the wedding ring before some very friendly hugging took place :-)

#####################

Next month Sheldon had some news at the Thursday night pizza party.

"As you know I have a twin sister called Missy back home in Texas. She is going to be visiting California in a couple of weeks. Would it be possible for her to stay here in Bernadette's old room?"

Two weeks later at the airport in the arrivals hall.

"Missy!" Sheldon ran over and picked up his twin sister in a brotherly hug.

"Why Shelly, how did you get so keen on hugging? Meemaw is the only person I have seen you hug like that."

"Things have changed Missy, say hello to my girlfriend!"

"Hello to your what?" then Sally gave Missy a hug.

"Welcome to California, you must be Missy, I am Sally."

Sheldon then made the introductions.

"Sally, this is Mrs Melissa Cooper Gonzalez, my twin sister. Missy, this is Dr. Sally Garcia, my girlfriend and co-worker."

Missy replied "Hello Sally, you must be another rocket scientist like my brother?"

Fifteen minutes later Sally is driving to Pasadena.

"Are you sure about this accommodation Shelly, I can go to a hotel."

"Don't worry Missy, everything is sorted out. So how are things back home in Texas?"

"Well Mom is still busy at the church, Meemaw is still having fun and Georgie is getting divorced again."

"Not again, I suppose he will soon have wife number three ready. How is your husband?"

"Sam is doing fine but he had to work this weekend, so I have come out to California for my friends wedding by myself."

That evening at the Cheesecake Factory Missy meets the whole gang.

"So let me get this straight, my brother lived across the hall from Penny and Bernadette and you befriended him after he got locked out of his apartment?"

Bernadette replied "that's right Missy."

"Well I'd like to thank you for bringing him back to being a member of the human race."


	11. A friend of the family

_**A sequel to my 2018 story "The Recluse of 4B and the Waitresses". Part 11, Texas.**_

#####################

Sheldon and Sally were out for their usual Sunday lunch when they were interrupted by Sheldon's mobile phone.

"Excuse me Sally whilst I answer this. Hello, this is Dr. Cooper."

"Hello Shelly."

"Georgie! How are things at home in Texas?"

"Things are great Shelly, what are you doing on the 3rd of August?"

"Nothing planned, why do you ask?"

"I'm getting married that day, I hope that you and your Sally can make it."

"Congratulations Georgie, third time lucky? I am sure we can make it, send me the details."

Sheldon ended the call

"So Dr. Garcia, how would you like to come with me to Texas, your chance to meet more of my family?"

#####################

August 3rd in Texas, at the wedding reception.

"Hello Sheldon, welcome home to Texas."

"Hello Pastor Jeff, we meet at Georgie's wedding again."

"Let's hope this one lasts."

"Indeed. Pastor Jeff may I introduce my girlfriend Dr. Sally Garcia. Sally you will recognise the Pastor here from when he married Georgie and Alison earlier today. The Pastor is an old friend of the family, my mother works at his church. When I was a little boy he tried to introduce me to his imaginary friend but I was already an atheist by then."

"Pleased to meet you Sally, I have heard a lot about you from Sheldon's mother and sister."

"Nice to meet you, I want to hear more stories about Sheldon as a little boy."

"If you two ever decide to stop living in sin I would be happy to perform the wedding..."

#####################

Next day Sally and Sheldon returned home to California, as they climbed the stairs of the apartment building.

"Are you OK Dr. Cooper, you have hardly said a word to me all day as we travelled home."

"Sorry Dr. Garcia, I have had a lot on my mind since the wedding yesterday. Did you enjoy the wedding Sally?"

"Yes I did, it was good to meet more of your family Sheldon."

"How would you like to go to another wedding?..."

#####################

Six months later at the Atheneum Club

"Hello everybody, I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper, welcome one and all to my wedding to the wonderful Dr. Sally Garcia. A special welcome to our visitors from Florida and Texas. I would like to thank everyone who helped make today's wedding possible, especially Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and his wife Penny and Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz and her husband Howard. The story all started when I was locked out of my apartment and I was befriended by my neighbours Penny and Bernadette and their boyfriends Leonard and Howard..."


End file.
